


Summer Lovin'

by tablelamp



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: What if Danny wasn't the one that Sandy met at the beach that summer?





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



Even with her eyes closed, Rizzo could feel somebody staring at her. Not that she minded being looked at by the right person, but right now, all she wanted to do was get a suntan, not deal with some slobbering creep. Heaving a sigh, Rizzo rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, ready to deal with whoever was looking at her.

It turned out whoever was a blonde girl about Rizzo's age, who lowered her eyes when she saw Rizzo noticing her. The girl was a real peaches-and-cream type--pretty, but the kind of girl who wore regular clothes and a jacket to the beach. Rizzo doubted an inch of that girl's stomach had ever seen the sun, and a bikini? Forget it!

"See anything you like?" Rizzo asked, although it came out slightly less confrontational than she'd initially intended.

The blonde blushed. Blushing was a good look for her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Rizzo shrugged. "Lucky for you I'm not disturbed. But what's with the staring?"

"Oh." The blonde looked down at the sand. "I was just wondering if your bathing suit was comfortable. I've never worn one like that before."

Shocking. Absolutely shocking. But Rizzo was trying to tamp down her natural sarcasm a little, because this girl didn't seem like the type who'd know what to do with it. "It's okay. Aren't you hot in all those clothes?" Well, that came out differently than Rizzo had planned.

"I have to be careful," the blonde said, taking Rizzo's words at face value. So she was naive, apparently. "I sunburn easily."

Rizzo nodded. "Are you English?"

The blonde smiled, scooting closer to Rizzo. "Australian, actually. I'm here on holiday."

"Yeah, me too," Rizzo said. Holiday was Australian for vacation, wasn't it? Funny that the two of them would be halfway around the world from each other and still be on vacation at the same time.

"I'm Sandy."

Rizzo frowned. "Is that a joke or a name?"

"What? Oh." Sandy smiled, scooping up some sand and running it through her fingers. Clearly she got the joke, which Rizzo hadn't expected. Patty Simcox wouldn't have, but maybe there was more than one kind of 'good girl' in the world after all. "It's my name. Sandy Olsson."

"I'm Betty Rizzo, but everyone calls me Rizzo," Rizzo said.

Sandy frowned. "Why? Betty's such a lovely name!"

Well, it sounded better when Sandy said it. Rizzo shrugged. "Everybody's named Betty."

"I can call you Rizzo, if that's what you like," Sandy said shyly.

Sandy wasn't Rizzo's type at all, and yet...looking at Sandy did funny things to Rizzo inside. Rizzo liked the feeling, but she didn't want to show Sandy that, especially not right away. Besides, maybe Rizzo wasn't Sandy's type either. Maybe they were not each other's types so much that they were exactly each other's type. It had never happened to Rizzo before, but there was a first time for everything.

Rizzo scooted to one side. "There's room on my towel. If you don't mind being next to a girl in a bikini."

Sandy smiled so brightly that it made Rizzo's heartbeat stutter a little. "I'd like that. Thank you." She moved to sit on the other half of Rizzo's towel. Boy, she was close. Maybe too close, but still, it was nice. 

Rizzo searched for a topic of conversation. "So if you sunburn so easy, how come you came to the beach?"

"I like the beach." Sandy looked down at the sand. "Besides, the friends we're staying with told my parents everyone my age goes to the beach."

"They're right," Rizzo said. Of course, if Sandy's parents wanted her to meet someone her own age, they probably didn't have Rizzo in mind. But Rizzo didn't care about impressing them anyway. Trying to make someone like you who didn't was a lost cause. She'd learned that a long time ago. "Though it's kinda funny."

Sandy gave Rizzo an inquisitive look. "What?"

"You live on an island, and you came all the way here to go to the beach."

Sandy laughed aloud, and Rizzo immediately wanted to make her laugh again. "My family wanted to do something different this year. Normally we go skiing."

"Skiing?" Rizzo felt like she was missing something.

Sandy nodded. "It's winter at home, and there's snow in the mountains."

Rizzo dimly remembered some teacher mentioning that the seasons were opposite in certain parts of the world, but Kenickie had come in that day wearing very tight pants, so her mind had been on other things. "Must be nice."

Sandy gave Rizzo a shy, sideways look and blushed again. "This is nicer."

If Rizzo didn't know any better, she'd think Sandy was interested. There weren't many other ways to interpret that much blushing. "Tell me the truth. Did you really want to know how comfortable my bikini was?"

Sandy went completely crimson, but she shook her head.

Rizzo was in her element now. "Did you want what I think you want?"

"Probably," Sandy said, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry..."

Rizzo reached out, resting her hand on Sandy's. "Don't be. Listen, how long are you in town?"

"Another week," Sandy said, looking confused.

"A week's a long time," Rizzo said. "There's a lot we can do in a week."

Sandy's lips parted in surprise. "You mean..."

"I mean I'm interested," Rizzo said. She hadn't been with a lot of innocent types, but she figured you had to be clearer about what you meant with them, since they didn't have enough experience to fill in the blanks.

Sandy smiled again, relieved and genuine. "You are?"

Rizzo nodded. "Let's not waste our week."

Tentatively, Sandy turned over her hand so that her palm was facing Rizzo's palm. Then she twined her fingers with Rizzo's, which made Rizzo feel unexpectedly soft and smooshy. This seemed like a big deal for Sandy, and honestly, this felt like a big deal to Rizzo too. Usually the one Rizzo was worried about protecting was herself, but Rizzo wanted to wrap herself around Sandy and make sure that nothing and no one ever hurt her.

This would be a good week for the two of them. Rizzo would make sure of it.


End file.
